¤ Hopeless ¤
by Anais Didi
Summary: Une guerre. Des milliers de morts. Trois survivants. Un esprit détruit. Deux autres qui se rencontrent. ¤Slash¤ Read & Reviews, Please
1. I She’s fading away away from this world

**Ce premier chapitre est destiné à Venusa, juste pour lui souhaiter, encore une fois, un joyeux anniversaire ^_^ ****  
  
Rating : G , pour l'instant (a)   
Genre : Romance / Drama   
Summary : Une guerre. Des milliers de morts. Trois survivants. Un esprit détruit. Deux autres qui se rencontrent. ¤Slash¤ Read & Reviews, Please*   
  
Disclaimer : dites, chuis vraiment obligée ?? bon… oki… Tout est de JKR… moi, j'ai simplement réussi à aligner trois mots, d'une profonde nullité…. Le texte en anglais qui se promène vers la fin du chapitre est tiré d'une chanson de L'Âme Immortelle : Lake Of Tears. **  
  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*   
  
  
**¤ Hopeless ¤ **  
  
**_I/ She's fading away, away from this world _**  
  
-Elles sont belles, hein, elles sont belles.. dis, dis…   
  
La dame en blanc laissa échapper un soupir, et se tourna vers le jeune homme brun.   
  
-Elle n'a pas encore conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Son traumatisme a été trop violent.   
-Comment.. comment faire pour l'aider à revenir ?   
-Le seul moyen serai de la mettre en confrontation avec ce qui a causé son état. Le pouvez-vous ?   
-Je l'ignore. Mais j'essayerai.   
-Vous devez réussir. Pour elle. Pour sa survie.   
  
Puis la Médicomage se tourna vers sa patiente, qui regardait le bouquet de fleur qu'on lui avait donné, et le désignait à un ourson en peluche.   
  
*¤*   
  
Le Survivant, les yeux embués de larmes, quitta la chambre de l'hôpital, le cœur lourd.   
Chaque visite à cette jeune fille qu'il avait adoré lui coûtait.   
Elle qui avait été victime de cette terrible guerre. Peut-être la victime la plus atroce.   
Elle n'était pas morte.   
La mort est bien trop douce..   
Non.   
IL lui avait fait perdre son esprit.   
Lors de la dernière bataille.   
Celle qui avait tué les alliés, les ennemis.   
Tous avaient été blessés, la plupart avaient trépassés, leur corps gisant encore sur le champ de bataille.   
Et elle, elle..   
Ginny Weasley   
Qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur.   
Victime de trop.   
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a faite payer, mais de quoi ?   
Harry Potter l'ignorait.   
Il savait juste que sur un lit d'hôpital, l'esprit de sa sœur se mourrait   
Il savait juste qu'il souhaitait absolument la voir guérir.   
Près à tout, pour sa guérison, il se serait damné.   
Il y avait eu bien trop peu de survivants, pour laisser se perdre l'un d'entre eux.   
Et de ceux qu'il avait jadis aimés, elle était la seule, la seule qui était restée.   
  
Dans l'ascenseur, il refoula ses larmes.   
Dans les rues de Londres, il garda son calme.   
Dans sa chambre, juste au dessus du Chaudron Baveur, il éclata en sanglots, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.   
Sans pouvoir se contrôler.   
Longtemps, sa tristesse le submergea…   
Puis, quand, calmé, il se mit à réfléchir, son esprit le guida vers un nom.   
Celui du seul être qui pouvait venir en aide la jeune fille…   
Mais… un reste d'appréhension persistait.   
Il avait haï cet homme pendant si longtemps qu'il répugnait encore à lui demander de l'aide…   
Pourtant… pourtant..   
Il était le seul survivant de la Dernière Bataille encore en vie, avec Harry et Ginny.   
Les Mangemorts, il les avait massacrés.   
On pouvait lui faire confiance.   
  
Pourquoi, alors, encore ce reste de doute ?   
Pour la santé morale de cette jeune fille, il aurai dû être prêt à tout.   
  
Harry Potter se résolu à aller le voir.   
  
*¤*   
-Si belles… si belles..   
-Oui, Ginny, elles sont très belles.. lui répondit distraitement la Médicomage.   
  
Belle…   
« Je te tuerai ma belle »   
Ce regard acier… cette peau si blanche…   
Peur..   
Peur terrible..   
« Tu n'osera jamais, Malfoy. »   
Rire… froid et méprisant…   
« Tu dis un mot, tu le payera… »   
  
- Noooooon !!   
Tout le monde se retourna, affolé, vers la jeune fille rousse, qui pleurait, qui avait hurlé.   
La dame en blanc revint auprès d'elle.   
-Ca ne va pas, Virginia ?   
Un regard hagard lui répondit.   
Ginny semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, mais en elle, restait une terrible peur latente.   
  
*~¤~*   
  
Dans un château entaché de douleur et de noirceur, une porte vola.   
Dans l'encadrement, les yeux noirs de désespoir, Harry Potter se dressait.   
Mais la vision qu'il eu le calma étrangement   
  
Au bureau de l'austère professeur était assis un homme.   
Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux de néant…   
Il semblait étrangement le même, et pourtant si différent.   
Ses yeux étaient cernés, la souffrance se lisait en lui.   
Mais cette souffrance, quelle était-elle ?   
  
Harry inspira profondément, et s'assit sur la chaise en face du professeur, qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains.   
  
-Snape…   
-Taisez-vous, Potter. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.   
  
Harry reçut l'affront de plein fouet. Il pâlit affreusement, et se leva très brutalement.   
  
-Non, cette fois, c'est à vous de vous taire. C'est à vous d'écouter. Je ne suis plus votre élève, vous n'avez plus d'ordres à me donner.   
  
Snape, pareillement, se leva.   
  
-Si, car ici, vous êtes dans mon bureau, petit prétentieux !   
-Certes, mais la situation est telle que vous DEVEZ m'écouter.   
-Ah ? Car il y a plus grave que le maintient du monde de la sorcellerie, après le massacre de Juin Dernier ? _{pkoi en juin ? psk !! :roll :}_   
-Oui ! Il y a la sauvegarde de l'esprit d'une des dernières survivantes de la bataille.   
-Pauvre Weasley.. qu'est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu lui arrivé, à cette pauvre petite ? répondit, sarcastiquement, Snape.   
-Veuillez avoir un peu de pitié pour elle !!! Son esprit disparaît, disparaît de ce monde…   
  
A ces mots, l'ancien professeur de potion se laissa de nouveau glisser dans son fauteuil…   
  
-Expliquez-vous un peu plus, Potter. Parce que sinon, c'est sans espoir…   
  
La colère du Survivant tomba aussitôt.   
Remplacée par la tristesse intense, provoquée par le souvenir de l'état de la jeune fille.   
Il prit la parole.   
  
-Virginia Weasley a subit, lors du Massacre de Juin, un traumatisme tel qu'elle a perdu la mémoire. Elle est perpétuellement assise sur un lit d'hôpital, se comportant comme une petite enfant… et il paraîtrait que le seul moyen qu'elle s'en sorte fusse de la mettre en confrontation avec ce qui l'a mise ainsi. J'espérais que vous puissiez m'aider   
-J'aimerai la voir, Potter. Le pourrai-je ?   
-Si vous m'aidez, oui.   
-Je vous aiderai Potter.   
  
Une lumière d'espérance apparut dans deux iris émeraudes.   
Une lumière éteinte depuis des mois.   
  
Une lumière dans un regard d'encre   
Un soleil noir renaissant, après tant de temps   
  
Un sourire esquissé par un jeune homme   
Le visage d'un homme décrispé   
  
Une bouffée d' air.   
  
-Où est Melle Weasley ? A Ste Mangouste ?   
-Oui.   
-Allons-y, alors….   
  
  
*~¤~*   
  
A l'entrée de Ste Mangouste, les mains de Snape semblaient agitées par un tremblement compulsif.   
Ses ongles déchirant sa peau, il gardait son sourire sarcastique   
  
Potter ne comprenait comment son ancien professeur pouvait se montrer si froid, et si impassible.   
  
Il ne savait à quel point Snape avait toujours su être maître de lui.   
Il ne savait ce qu'il fallait comme courage, pour espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres…_{lui, il doit avoir besoin d'une greffe de cerveau… vé la li fR, si il veut :p } _  
  
Il ne vit le sang qui coulait le long de la main de l'homme.   
Il ne vit le sel qui brillait dans la froide ombre de ses iris.   
  
Le professeur, lui, voyait l'anxiété de son ancien élève.   
Il voyait le frisson qui accompagnait chacun des mouvements du jeune homme   
Mouvements plus lents et plus cadencés qu'auparavant.   
Plus… sensuels, aussi, probablement…   
Non… certainement…   
  
Mais la vue d'une très jeune fille, aux cheveux flamboyants stoppa ses réflexions   
Ses yeux affolés, ses mains crispées.   
Les médicomages autour d'elle.   
Un brin de pitié prit racine, en Severus Snape.   
Elle semblait perdue, perdue au milieu d'un monde qu'elle ne comprenait pas.   
Qu'elle ne comprenait plus.   
  
Le Survivant s'approcha d'elle, les guérisseurs s'écartant devant lui   
Elle ne le laissa s'approcher d'elle.   
Les iris de Harry prirent la sombre couleur du désespoir.   
Il se tourna vers l'infirmière s'occupant habituellement d'elle.   
  
-Que ce passe t'il ?   
-Elle s'est soudain enfuite de sa chambre…   
-Non !   
-Poussez-vous, Potter !   
  
Ahuri, le jeune homme laissa passer le maître des potions.   
Il vit Virginia se décrisper, il vit Snape la prendre par la main.   
La jeune fille se laissant faire… Sans peur aucune….   
Rassurée…   
  
Mais quand Harry s'approcha d'elle, elle s'effraya.   
Se serrant contre Snape..   
Il ne comprenait pourquoi…   
Pire, il en était frustré..   
  
**_Your warm and schizophrenic heart _**  
_(Ton coeur chaud et schizophrénique) __  
**Still does not beat for me alone **  
(Ne bat plus pour moi seul)   
**As it still bears rememberance **  
(Alors que je porte encore le souvenir)   
**Of feelings that I think are gone **  
(Des sentiments que je pense disparus) _  
  
  
Il avait à présent la certitude qu'elle avait perdu ce sentiment qui, malgré lui, le transportait…   
Et il en était frustré   
Comme si… comme si il aimait l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui…   
Comme si il était profondément amoureux d'une petite partie de lui…   
De la partie qui flattait sa vanité.   
  
Mais voyant Ginny, serrée contre Snape, il se rendit compte que le petit pincement au cœur n'était pas destiné à Ginny…   
Car Snape dégageait une aura de puissance, et de maîtrise de lui-même, qui faisait, en quelque sorte, chavirer le cœur de son ancien élève…   
Et puis, il était survivant…   
  
A cette pensée, le cœur d'Harry se serra…   
En proie aux vieux doutes   
Et si…   
Et si Snape n'était pas…   
L'allié auquel on devrait s'attendre ?   
  
Il se sentit stupide, de penser ca, mais plus il le pensait, plus il se demandait pourquoi éprouver de l'attirance envers Snape…   
Et la partie de son cœur, touchée par la flèche de l'amour, lui fit comprendre que, quoi qu'il en soit, il aurai du mal à se passer de lui…   
Alors que faire ?   
Entre doute et attirance, se partageait la personnalité entière de Harry Potter…   
Jusqu'au moment où il sut comment trancher…   
Il lui suffisait simplement de voir si l'état de Ginny, après chaque visite de Snape.   
  
Pauvre Ginny… maintenant, il allait l'utiliser pour surveiller l'élu de son cœur..   
Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, à présent..   
A présent qu'ils avaient survécu, l'important était de voir le lendemain   
En oubliant la morale…..


	2. II I will stand by your side

**Rating :**** G , pour l'instant (a)**

**Genre :**** Romance / Drama**

**Summary :**** Une guerre. Des milliers de morts. Trois survivants. Un esprit détruit. Deux autres qui se rencontrent. ****¤Slash¤ Read & Reviews, Please**

**Disclaimer :**** dites, chuis vraiment obligée ?? bon… oki… Tout est de JKR… moi, j'ai simplement réussi à aligner trois mots, d'une profonde nullité…. Le texte en anglais qui se promène vers la fin du chapitre est tiré d'une chanson de L'Âme Immortelle : Lake Of Tears.**

**¤**

**_Je souhaiterai remercier Lisandra, Paradise Nightwish, et Astronema, pour leur reviews _**

**_Ca m'a faite très plaisir _**

* * *

**¤ Hopeless ¤**

_**II/ I will stand by your side**_   
  
-C'est qui le monsieur en noir ? Dites petites fleurs, c'est qui, c'est qui ?   
-C'est quelqu'un de très bien, Virginia, répondit la Médicomage, à la place des fleurs.   
  
La jeune fille tourna craintivement la tête vers là où l'interpellait la voix.   
Elle eu la surprise de voir une femme, tout de blanc vêtue.   
  
-Vous êtes une ange ? Une fleur ?   
-Pas du tout, Ginny.   
-Qui êtes-vous alors ?   
-Tu le sauras bien assez vite.   
  
Des coups énergiques furent soudain donnés à la porte _{povre porte… elle a pas mérité ca….} _  
Sur le seuil paru un homme de noir vêtu.   
L'ancien Maître des Potions du Collège Poudlard.   
  
-Je souhaiterai voir Virginia Weasley.   
-Elle est ici, Professeur.   
-Bien.   
  
A la vue de Severus Snape, Virginia Weasley se recroquevilla sur elle-même.   
Quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle le regarda d'un air apeuré.   
Il lui tendit la main.   
Elle l'a pris.   
  
Longuement, il lui parla.   
Doucement, la lueur de peur des yeux de la jeune rousse disparut.   
Elle parut tranquillisée..   
Puis, souriant sans joie, le professeur de Potions s'éloigna d'elle.   
  
-Mademoiselle ?   
-Oui Professeur ?   
-Est-ce que vous avez constaté une évolution dans l'état de Miss Weasley ?   
-Oui. Tout à l'heure, elle a semblé comprendre ce que je disais. Elle m'a même répondue.   
-Elle a donc conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Avez-vous un espoir de guérison ?   
-Son seul espoir est d'être mise en confrontation avec la source de son état, comme je l'ai dis à Mr Potter.   
  
A ce nom, les impénétrables iris noires de l'homme émirent un éclat, qui disparut instantanément, mais, qui quelque part, était toujours présent.   
  
La Médicomage, nommée Sandrine Horpurs, le sentit, et sourit.   
Elle était réputée pour autant de cœur que d'intelligence, et était très aimée de ses malades. _{ben, oué, fo bien que je me jette des fleurs !! même si tlm c que c entierement faux, ptdr}_   
  
Snape su qu'elle connaissait son attirance pour le gamin.   
Il rougit, et quitta la salle, suivit par le rire léger de la Médicomage.   
  
¤   
Un hurlement déchira le silence du Chaudron Baveur.   
Des yeux émeraudes, embués de larmes s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.   
Le Survivant se leva en sursaut, et s'habilla d'un coup de baguette magique.   
Se précipitant à l'hôpital, il franchit en courant la porte de la chambre de celle qu'il considérait encore comme sa sœur.   
Il y trouva Snape, d'une pâleur de mort, dans une chambre vide…   
Enfin presque.   
Sur le sol, disloqué, se trouvait le corps de Sandrine Horpurs.   
Tuée avec une violence sans précédent.   
Ses yeux exprimaient encore la douleur de son agonie.   
Elle était morte, brûlée de l'intérieur.   
Sans espoir de survie…   
  
Mais le pire.. le pire était l'absence de Ginny.   
Harry Potter, d'une fureur froide, s'empara de Snape, le tenant par le col, essayant d'oublier qu'en temps normal, il se serai laissé submergé par le désir.   
  
-Qu'avez-vous fait de Ginny, assassin ?   
  
A ce moment, les deux directrices de l'hôpital, Paradise Nightwish et Venusa Black pénétrèrent dans la salle, accompagnées d'une jeune fille, en robe blanche, et aux flamboyants cheveux roux.   
A la vue de l'infirmière, elles étouffèrent un cri.   
  
-Que c'est t'il passé, Messieurs ???   
  
-Madame… je suis venu ici, suite à un rêve, et… j'ai appelé le professeur Snape. Nous nous sommes précipités à l'hôpital, pour voir ce qui s'offre sous nos yeux.   
  
-Pourquoi teniez-vous votre professeur par le col ?   
-Car j'étais effondré par la disparition de Ginny, et je me suis emporté.   
-Nous allons la changer de chambre, car il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle reste ici, avec le cadavre d'Horpurs.   
-Bien, Mesdames.   
  
Mais, là où ils voulurent l'installer, elle semblait paniquée.   
Elle ne voulait se séparer des deux hommes.   
Ils se décidèrent à rester auprès d'elle, car il était hors de question de la laisser seule.   
Mais après qu'elle se soit endormie, le regard de Snape transperça le Survivant de part en part, qui se sentit électrisé par ce regard.   
  
-Pourquoi avez-vous menti à Paradise Nightwish ?   
  
Potter détourna le regard.   
  
-Car, si Ginny est en vie, c'est la seule qui importe. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez tué la fille, et de toute façon, j'ai besoin de vous pour que Ginny soit guérie. Après, rien d'autre n'a d'importance.   
-Regardez-moi, Potter.   
  
Un regard ténébreux, croisa l'émeraude des iris du jeune homme.   
Snape sut alors qu'il y avait autre chose.   
  
-Qu'y a-t'il Potter ?   
-Rien, Snape.   
-Dites.   
-IL N'Y A RIEN !   
-Je ne vous crois pas, Potter.   
  
Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues du jeune homme.   
Snape s'approcha de lui, et le prit par l'épaule, le secouant.   
  
-Qu'y a-t'il, POTTER !!   
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, qui surpris, resta figé.   
Puis le jeune homme quitta la pièce en courant, alors que Severus s'effondrai sur le sol, retenant à peine ses larmes.   
  
¤   
  
_Pourquoi ai-je fais ca ?   
Je m'étais promis de le surveiller..   
Oh, ses lèvres sur les miennes…   
Il me rend fou, je crois, cet homme   
Mais je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer…   
Il n'a pas répondu à mon baiser…   
Ca n'est plus la peine…   
Je ne saurai jamais comment le regarder en face   
Je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre   
Comme jamais je ne serai libre   
De ses yeux, de son visage   
Comment faire, dans l'orage   
Si je suis loin de lui, si loin   
Je ne me savais capable d'aimer à ce pont.   
Ginny, je ferai tout pour te sauver   
Mais une fois ta guérison assurée   
J'espère que tu ne pleureras pas   
Car je ne verrai pas   
Le lendemain de ton retour   
Car partagé n'est pas mon amour   
Et je ne saurai vivre sans lui.   
Ma vie déjà s'enfuit.   
_  
Prostré par terre, il déversait, déversait tout le sel de son corps   
La lueur d'espoir qui avait toujours régnée dans ses yeux vides disparaissait   
Tout devenait terne, tout devenait noir.   
Il aimait cet homme.   
  
Il pleurait, il pleurait.   
Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter   
Submergé par le désespoir   
Le cœur à présent si noir   
  
_**You took my doubts, you took my fears**   
(tu t'es emparé de mes doutes, de mes peurs)   
**You led me through this lake of tears**   
(Tu m'a guidé dans ce lac de larmes)   
**So close we are, but still apart**   
(Si proches que nous soyons, nous sommes séparés)   
**Not in mine, but in your heart**   
(Pas dans mon cœur, mais dans le tien)_   
  
Puis, passé la fin de nuit, il se releva   
Il se reprit en main.   
  
Il retourna dans son Collège, chercher dans la bibliothèque, un livre.   
LE livre   
Qui expliquerai comment sauver Virginia.   
Car Potter tenait absolument à la voir guérir vite.   
Pour pouvoir mourir enfin   
Enfin libéré.   
Enfin sauvé de cet amour qui le détruisait.   
  
Il le trouva.   
Le livre d'un auteur peu connu, mais terriblement puissant.   
Probablement le meilleur guérisseur qui ai jamais existé.   
  
Et lisant, avidement le livre, il ne s'aperçut que sa tête s'effondrait sur le livre.

* * *

_-Pars ! Tu dois partir !!   
  
Une jeune médicomage, aux cheveux d'une couleur unique.   
Le regard affolée, penchée sur une jeune fille aux cheveux de feu.   
  
-Cours chez Paradise Nightwish !   
-Madame…   
-Tu trouveras le chemin !! VAS-Y !!   
  
Une personne qui entre dans la salle.   
Vêtue de noir.   
Levant sa baguette   
  
-Où est la gamine ?   
-Vous ne l'aurez jamais.   
-Petite idiote… Tu veux donc mourir   
-Vous ne la toucherez pas.   
-INCENDIO !   
-Nooooooooon !   
  
La jeune femme pâlit, et les bras au ciel, elle commence à scander dans une langue étrangère.   
Le feu créé par le sortilège l'entoura, l'enfermant dans un dôme de feu, qui pénètre lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie.   
Le feu qui commence à séparer les membres du corps de Sandrine Horpurs.   
Le feu qui la tue._

* * *

Sur ce, Harry Potter se réveilla en hurlant.   
Et pâle comme la mort, il prit le livre, et transplana (les barrières de protection s'étant détruites à la mort de Dumbledore) jusqu'à St Mangouste.   
Il bafoua sa résolution de ne plus voir Snape, et se jeta dans la pièce où il s'avait qu'il était.   
  
-Snape… je crois que je sais…   
-Qui a essayé d'attenter aux jours de Virginia ?   
-Oui… il semblerai que ca soit… 


	3. III The World Has Forsaken

**Rating :**** G , pour l'instant (a)**

**Genre :**** Romance / Drama**

**Summary :**** Une guerre. Des milliers de morts. Trois survivants. Un esprit détruit. Deux autres qui se rencontrent. ****¤Slash¤ Read & Reviews, Please**

**Disclaimer :**** dites, chuis vraiment obligée ?? bon… oki… Tout est de JKR… moi, j'ai simplement réussi à aligner trois mots, d'une profonde nullité…. Le texte en anglais qui se promène vers la fin du chapitre est tiré d'une chanson de Lacuna Coil : Senzafine.**

**¤**

**Para :**** nana, g pas honte du tout O:) Et michi dla review, lilichou **

**Dray**** : michi bcp de cette review… tres touchee comment ca, trop de suspense ? :p**

**Astronema**** : ben tu verra :p moi chais pa ki c. :p missi pr la review **

**Lisandra**** : moi, chuis plutot fiere de ma fin, lool.... Tu me pardonnes ? dis dis ! Michi core pr la review**

**Effie**** : naaan !! fo pas te taire, sista enfin quelqu'un qui a aimé la fin, lol !! enfin, chuis ravit que cela t'ai plu et la voici la suite **

****

_Oui, comme vous avez dû remarquer, j'ai été beaucoup plus rapide que la derniere fois. Cela est dû au fait que, scolairement, mes notes sont enfin arrêtées, et j'ai plus beaucoup de boulot, et aussi que les reviews que j'ai eu m'ont motivée_

_Merci beaucoup_

* * *

**¤ Hopeless ¤**

**__**

**_III/ The world has forsaken..._**

-Non ! Pas ici. Nous devons être prudent, Potter.

-Alors, en présence de Vénusa Black, ou de Paradise Nightwish.

-Pourquoi pas seuls, simplement ?

Le visage d'Harry Potter s'enflamma, il esquissa un mouvement de recul.

Le cœur de Snape se serra, devant la répulsion de celui qu'il aimait.

-Bien Potter. Nous verrons ça avec elles deux.

Severus emboîta le pas au Survivant, refoulant les larmes.

Refoulant l'amère preuve de son chagrin immense.

Refoulant la certitude d'être accusé par son aimé, d'avoir voulu tuer Virginia Weasley.

Il avança, avança.

Le chemin lui parut si long.

Mais trop court.

Non.

Ne pas continuer, ne pas avancer.

Mais il continuait, il avançait.

Suivant Potter, le cœur s'effondrant à chaque pas.

Et quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Venusa Black, Severus crut qu'il allait succomber.

Même son masque de froideur frémissait.

Il réussit néanmoins à tenir, devant les quatre personnes installées dans la pièce.

-4 ? Potter, vous tenez vraiment ?

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, mon cher. Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai entièrement confiance en Orlina Fleurit et Effie Roxane.

-Très bien. Parlez, Potter.

-Attendez ! s'exclama Venusa Black. Nous sommes ici, je vous rappelle. Auriez vous l'obligeance de nous donner quelques détails ??

-Euh, oui, excusez-moi, madame… Je pense savoir qui a agresser Melle Weasley… Et je tenez à le dire au professeur Snape, en présence de personnes de confiance.

-Bien, Potter. Parlez.

-Voilà, j'ai vu en rêve ce qu'il s'était passé. Melle.. euuh… l'infirmière, a fait fuir Ginny, puis un homme, encapuchonné est entré dans la pièce et a demandé Ginny. Elle l'a combattu, il lui a jeté un incendio, et pour probablement éviter la destruction de l'hôpital, elle a appelé le feu, qui a détruit son corps, pendant que l'assassin retirait son capuchon, et partait en transplanant.

-Et qui était sous le capuchon ???

Le Survivant hésita, regardant autour de lui.

-Cela va sembler stupide, mais sous le capuchon était…

-Oui ?

-Draco Malfoy.

Effie Roxane se leva brutalement.

-Cela n'est pas possible ! Il est mort, j'ai vu son cadavre !!

-Il ne paraissait pas vivant.. Je crois bien qu'il était mort.

Orlina Fleurit se leva à son tour.

-Cela me rappelle quelque chose… Severus, tu te souviens ? Tuer quelqu'un en lui volant son âme. Le transformer en zombie intelligent…

-Oui, je me souviens, Orlina. C'est pourtant un rituel dur à accomplir.

-Mais possible pour quelqu'un de haut niveau. Et terriblement dangereux.

A ces mots, Harry pâlit.

En voyant l'affection qu'Orlina et Severus avait l'un pour l'autre, il se détruisait.

Paradise Nightwish, elle aussi, blêmit, mais pour une autre raison…

-Venie, il va falloir mettre l'hôpital sous surveillance… Ne plus relâcher la pression…

-Tu penses que….

-Oui. Le maître de Malfoy a dû s'emparer de l'âme d'Horpurs.

* * *

Quand Harry et Severus sortirent du bureau, ils étaient accompagnés d'Effie et d'Orlina.

Ils ne purent rester en tête à tête, et Harry en fut soulagé.

Il se rendit dans le local qui lui été prêté par Venusa Black, et retourna à la lecture du livre.

Lecture plus que passionnante.

Cet auteur, Ousermaâtrê, était plus qu'un simple guérisseur.

Il s'agissait de quelqu'un à la sagesse immense.

Et Harry sut..

Sut ce qu'il était nécessaire pour que Ginny soit guérie.

Il fallait qu'elle voit son traumatisme.

Qu'elle puisse voir, ce ne serai-ce que deux secondes, la cause de sa maladie.

Mais comment ? Comment ?

Quelle était elle, la cause de cette maladie affreuse ??

Comment savoir ?

Et de nouveau, Harry versa un peu de sel.

Car chaque chose qui prouvait qu'il n'arriverai à la guérir, l'éloignait de l'abrègement de ses souffrances

De cet amour sans but

De cet amour sans raisons

De cet amour passionn

De cet amour détest

Il fallait qu'elle guérisse

Il voulait, il devait quitter ce monde.

Ce monde sans amour pour lui.

Il continua sa lecture, sans espoir.

Avec la seule volonté de pouvoir après être libre

Libre à jamais.

* * *

Severus réfléchissait, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il devait parler à Potter en tête à tête.

Mais pas sans avoir d'informations pour Virginia.

Il se doutait que son aimé n'accepterai pas de le voir seul, sans raisons…

_Et si jamais je te dit_

_Que tu es la majeure partie de ma vie_

_Que tu hantes mes nuits_

_Que pour toi, mon sommeil s'enfuit_

_Que je te désire corps et âme_

_Que l'amour, en mon cœur entame_

_Un chemin sans retour_

_Que ta répulsion m'entoure_

_D'un univers mortel_

_Qui chaque secondes m'appelle_

_Comment réagira-tu ?_

_As-tu déjà vu ?_

_Que tu m'a pouss_

_Dans un état dont je ne me sortirai…_

Alors son esprit s'agitait

Son esprit le torturait

Pour trouver…

Mais comment ?

Il s'endormit..

* * *

_-Les âmes des morts nous aideront. Ceux qui tomberont, quelque soit leur camp._

_-Mais… si nous tombons, Maître… Comment voulez vous que nos âmes reviennent à la vie… Si vous disparaissez…_

_-Faites-moi confiance, Malfoy. Et occupez-vous de la fille derrière la porte._

_-Bien, mon Seigneur._

* * *

Un bruit retentit.

Severus releva la tête, alarmé.

Il entendit une voix, une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

« Pourquoi m'avoir faite revenir ? »

Il comprit de suite à qui appartenait cette voix.

Il revit les cheveux couleur de bois si différents, les yeux noisettes.

Le corps écartelé sur le sol.

Sandrine Horpurs venait d'être envoyée par l'ennemi.

Il l'a vit, âme tourmentée, les lambeaux blancs de sa robe volant autour de son corps d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Il vit ses longs bras se dégainer, et propulser une onde qui balaya tout sur son passage.

Il essayait vainement de la contrer, mais comment tuer quelqu'un de déjà mort ? _{bon, y se dépêche ? j'ai pas envie de moisir sur terre…}_

-Pourquoi faite-vous cela, Sandrine ?

-Je haiiiiiis les vivants.

-Non, vous avez été vivante, auparavant.

A ces mots, Horpurs noirci…

Elle poussa un cri terriblement aiguë, porteur de mal.

Et de nouveau, ses bras s'envolèrent…

**_Tutto ciò che sarai, era già stato scritto _**

_(Tout ce que tu seras, ça a été déjà écrit)_

**_Se davvero esiste, questo dio ha fallito _**

_(Si il existe vraiment, ce Dieu a failli)_

**_Ogni parola pronunciata _**

_(Chaque mot prononcé)_

**_Sarà lo specchio del tuo dolore _**

_(Sera le miroir de ta douleur)_

**_Riflette la colpa alimenta l'odio _**

_(Il réfléchit la faute, il nourrit la haine)_

__

__

Severus tomba à terre, sous la vigueur de l'onde.

Il revoyait deux yeux verts émeraudes…

Il sentait la douceur des lèvres du survivant sur les siennes

Il sentait l'odeur de la mort qui l'environnait.

_Harry, Harry_

_Je ne veut pas perdre la vie_

_Et devoir te combattre_

_Et que tu doives te battre_

_Contre moi, non jamais_

_Je t'aime, et t'aimerai_

_Toujours trop pour t'infliger_

_Un combat qui ne finirai_

_Que sur notre mort_

_Non, il ne s'emparera pas de mon corps_

_Viens à mon secours_

_Avant que je succombes à mon tour_

__

__

A ce moment, il entendit un cri

Cri de désespoir, qui fut suivit du hurlement sinistre de la mort-vivante

Un jeune homme vint s'interposer entre Severus languissant et Horpus. _{Zorro est enfin arriv ?}_

Un jeune homme aux noirs cheveux en bataille.

Qui, d'un mouvement de baguette, reversa Sandrine Horpurs.

Elle se releva, en s'enfuit, hurlant encore, de ce cri de haine.

Puis Harry Potter, Effie Roxane, Venusa Black, et Paradise Nightwish se félicitèrent de leur victoire.

Un nouveau répit.

Mais ils ne virent que trop tard que Severus Snape n'était pas conscient.

Ils ne le virent trop tard pour le réanimer..

Et l'angoisse s'empara de l'assemblée…

Vivait-il encore ?

* * *

**_Pleaaase Reviews !!_**


	4. IV Agonia Senza Fine

**Rating :**** G , pour l'instant (a)**

**Genre :**** Romance / Drama**

**Summary :**** Une guerre. Des milliers de morts. Trois survivants. Un esprit détruit. Deux autres qui se rencontrent. ****¤Slash¤ Read & Reviews, Please**

**Disclaimer :**** dites, chuis vraiment obligée ?? bon… oki… Tout est de JKR… moi, j'ai simplement réussi à aligner trois mots, d'une profonde nullité…. Le terme de Banshee appartient au jeu vidéo, Warcraft III**

**¤**

**Para :**** Tu verras, si il est mort, Snapy :p . Et pis, toi aussi, tu l'as fé souffrir, loool. Enfin, missi bcp de ta review… moi tres touchee**

**Astronema**** : michi bcp la vla, la suite :p**

**Effie**** : de rien, et voici la suite michi bcp**

**Diane 23**** : merci… vraiment touchee, là… merciii !!**

****

**Bon, ben, voilà la suite..**

**J'espere que ca vous plaira**

########

**¤ Hopeless ¤**

**_IV/ Agonia Senza Fine _**  
  
Ses yeux sont vides sous ses paupières.   
Blanche, blanche est sa vision   
Longue, longue est son agonie   
Douloureux, douloureux est son corps   
Sa conscience est ailleurs…   
  
Repassent, repassent, les images dans son esprit   
Sans liens apparents.   
Inconscient.   
Inconscient de ceux qui l'entoure, qui veillent à ses côtés.   
De ceux qui tremblent d'apprendre que son cœur est endormi.   
De ceux qui tremblent d'apprendre que son âme a été capturée.   
  
Il est allongé, continuant à vivre.   
Personne n'espère, tout le monde continue   
Par fatigue ? Par lassitude ? Par peur ?   
  
Le coma a pris possession de lui   
Et il revoit passer tant de choses.   
Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus.   
Sa conscience c'est enfuite.   
  
Mais quelque part, un brin de lucidité.   
Eclair de lumière.   
Eclair de vie.   
Eclair d'espoir…   
  
Le visage d'une fille aux cheveux roux.   
Deux yeux émeraudes   
La détresse de l'une, l'amour latent de l'autre.   
Le corps d'une jeune médicomage   
Le cri de haine de son âme.   
Ne jamais mourir   
Survivre.   
Toujours.   
Se battre.   
  
Un danger les menaçait   
Il le sentait.   
Il le savait.   
Survivre   
Survivre à tout prix   
  
Dans son obscurité, il voyait défiler des images.   
Image d'un jeune homme blond, aux yeux d'aciers.   
Aux côtés d'un être..   
Être véhiculant une sensation terrible.   
Parlant, parlant.   
Leur regard, animés d'une lueur inquiétante.   
Leur présence n'exhalant qu'une sensation   
Celle d'un état inné, et terrible.   
Ils étaient Maléfiques.   
Et le corps inerte, sur son lit d'hôpital ressentit de nouveau le danger.   
Voyant avec les yeux du cœur, quelque chose lui disait de se battre.   
De craindre chaque mot de ces deux personnes.   
  
Dans son obscurité, il vit apparaître un corps.   
Celui d'un enfant, aux yeux de sous-bois.   
Le regard enfantin, perdu.   
Dans un univers sombre. Trop sombre pour lui.   
Couvé du regard acier d'un enfant moqueur.   
Sensation de rage.   
Rage envers cet enfant aux cheveux platines.   
Rage frustrée…   
L'enfant est protégé…   
Il irradie le Mal.   
  
L'esprit de cet homme est perdu.   
Perdu dans l'ombre de son coma.   
  
Il revit, pâle de rage, cet enfant brun, devenu adolescent.   
Furieux, méprisant, arrogant.   
Il sentit une haine de la part de l'adolescent.   
Haine si blessante.   
Si injustifiée.   
Une colère de sa part à lui.   
Lui, le professeur.   
Professeur depuis trois ans de cet adolescent insupportable.   
  
Il se revit devant un chaudron, maniant des fioles.   
Sans arrêt, pendant des heures.   
Epuisé.   
Il voulait continuer.   
Il le devait.   
Pour la Guerre…   
  
Puis l'adolescent, devenu jeune homme, devant lui.   
Alors que tombaient les corps.   
Alors que mourraient les gens.   
Alliés, et ennemis.   
Le sang qui jaillissait de partout.   
Les veines déchirées   
Les membres disloqués…   
Les viscères visibles aux yeux de tous.   
Les potions détruisant les ennemis.   
Une bataille immense, sans fin.   
Une agonie sans fin.   
Sans pitié.   
  
Il se vit, auprès du jeune homme, épuisé, d'avoir tué trop de gens.   
Il se vit, vainqueur de ce combat sans merci et sans morale.   
Debout, dans ce cimetière.   
Dans la chaleur d'une nuit d'été.   
  
Et une fumée s'élevait des corps encore chauds.   
  
Une silhouette blafarde   
Un cri angoissant.   
Sensation de terreur, d'horreur   
Un corps étendu sur le sol de l'hôpital.   
Une légère fumée exhalée par ce corps   
Légère fumée, devenue plus consistante.   
Devenue si maléfique.   
Un nom vint à son esprit.   
Banshee.   
Elle était Banshee, son âme prisonnière de ce monde.   
Et de ces mains, s'exhalaient le mal en lui-même.   
La mort, elle-même.   
  
Sur le Champ de Bataille…   
Un seul autre corps vivant.   
La troisième survivante.   
Des ténèbres de son inconscience, il entendit son nom.   
Virginia Weasley   
Il sentit vaguement qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose dans la bataille.   
Il sut qu'il devait retrouver cette chose perdue.   
  
Puis, il revit le jeune homme blond..   
Draco Malfoy…   
Il l'entendit parler…   
  
_« Je te tuerai ma belle __  
-Tu n'oseras jamais, Malfoy.   
-Tu dis un mot, tu le payeras… » _  
  
Il revit la jeune fille…   
Il sut que c'était à elle, que Malfoy parlait.   
  
Il voulait les prévenir, il ne pouvait pas.   
Son esprit se réveillait, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.   
Pas bouger les paupières, pas remuer les lèvres.   
Prisonnier.   
Il était prisonnier.   
Il voulait crier, il ne pouvait pas.   
Il sentit un contact chaud sur sa main.   
Il sentit de l'eau couler légèrement sur sa peau.   
Il sut à qui appartenait cette main.   
Il voulait la rejoindre, mais il ne pouvait pas.   
Il voulait sécher ses pleurs, calmer son inquiétude.   
Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer ces mots qu'il n'a jamais pu lui dire.   
Lui crier enfin son amour.   
Enfin pouvoir lui faire miroiter un futur plus doux.   
Mais comment ?   
Dans ce corps qui le gênait affreusement.   
Il enviait cette Banshee, emprisonnée, elle sur la terre, mais capable de se mouvoir.   
Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir voir le corps de son aimé.   
  
Emprisonné sur son lit d'hôpital, il sentit de nouveau la douceur des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait sur les siennes.   
Mémoire de cette fois, où Harry Potter l'avait protégé.   
Mémoire de cette fois où il avait su que son attirance était partagée.   
Mémoire de l'être aimé.   
Il aurait aimé pleurer, mais le sel ne venait pas aux yeux de ce corps alangui par la lutte contre cette âme tourmentée.   
Maintenant, il se rappelait de tout, mais il ne pouvait obliger son corps à lui obéir.   
Les sensations sur sa peau étaient si légères, les bruits si lointains.   
Son corps ne lui appartenait plus.   
  
Il faisait tout, tout pour bouger un membre.   
Tout pour relever sa tête   
Rien à faire.   
  
Détresse immense.   
Lassitude du corps.   
Il n'arrivait à la combattre, cette si douce ennemie   
Il ne savait comment résister à cet engourdissement sournois   
A cette froideur qui l'entourait.   
Qui lui empêchait de vraiment ressentir.   
  
Prisonnier de son corps, son cœur se lamentait   
Prisonnière, son âme pleurait.   
  
Pour deux yeux couleur de pierres précieuses _{et aussi expressifs que des pierres précieuses 0: ) } _  
Pour un jeune homme, ayant survécu au mal.   
Un jeune homme devenu symbole du bien, et de sa puissance.   
Pour lui, pour Orlina, pour Effie, pour Paradise & Venusa.   
Il devait se relever.   
Mais comment faire ?   
Avec ce putain de corps qui ne voulait lui obéir   
  
Il voulait se relever, il se l'était promis.   
Il le voulais, il le devait.   
Survivre… survivre…   
Prévenir les autres..   
  
Avant de mourir, et de livrer ce monde à la destruction… _{lé pa prétentieux, lool. Bon,d 'accord, moins que ryrynouchet..} _  
  
Il commençait à entendre des hurlements, et une peur terrible s'empara de lui.   
  
Et ce contact, si doux, sur sa peau…   
  
Il ouvrit les yeux.


End file.
